D & G Uma nova temporada
by Nostalgi Camp
Summary: Quando o final feliz não dura muito. As coisas tendem a ficar confusas. Este é o momento em que mais precisam um do outro. Mas Gina está sozinha, e Draco tem um nova vida.
1. Chapter 1

**D&G**

O barulho da porta batendo a fez entender que ele poderia não voltar mais.

Por muito tempo viveu sob a expectativa de que ele voltaria trazendo flores e pedindo desculpas por ter sumido daquela maneira. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele simplesmente a abandonou.

A dor do momento tornou-se a angustia de uma longa espera.

Sábado, 30 de julho ...

"Virgínia você já pode ir."

"Eu fecho a loja, Cathy."

"Eu não pago extra garota. Pode ir."

"Não estou cobrando nada" – disse enquanto trancava a gaveta.

" Tudo bem garota. Até segunda."

"Mas... amanhã o shopping vai fazer queima de estoque."

" Eu não estarei aqui."

" Você dispensou os atendentes?" – Gina já apagava as luzes.

"Lógico, nós nunca trabalhamos nos domingos."

" Mas estamos com roupas amontoadas aqui na loja, e pagamos por elas." – insistiu Gina.

" Dinheiro não é tudo. Ai de você se eu souber que essa loja abriu. Vai se divertir."

Gina silenciou-se.

" Largue essa cara emburrada. As vezes acho que você não é deste mundo. Vou com o pessoal de ioga no bar tailandês perto do La Mach. Quer ir?"

" Não. Cathy, amanhã é dia de ..."

" Cale a boca e vamos embora"

" Tenho que pôr as roupas em ordem senão vou ter que madrugar aqui na segunda."

" Como se você não fizesse isso. Que seja a vida é sua."

Gina chegou em casa por volta da uma da madrugada. De ônibus o trajeto da sua casa ao shopping eram cerca de vinte minutos.

Deixou os sapatos atrás da porta e permaneceu com a meias. Colocara a água para ferver e foi direto para o banheiro.

Jogou as roupas pelo chão, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Tomou um banho rápido pois a água estava no fogo. Desligou o chuveiro e colocou um robe. Correu para a cozinha.

Ouviu o apito da chaleira e ligeiramente abriu o armário e tirou de lá um pote de macarrão instantâneo. Despejou a água quente no pote e o deixou sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da geladeira. Abriu esta e ficou alguns segundos observando o seu conteúdo até decidir o que gostaria de beber.

Jantou na sala assistindo televisão.

Depois que ele a abandonara, passou a esperá-lo abrir a porta e dizer que não partiria mais. Que voltara para partilhar todos os bons e maus momentos até o final de sua vidas. Essa falsa esperança se aflorava com uma força ainda maior quando se aproximava o aniversário dele. Talvez fosse o momento que ele mais sentisse saudades de alguém de uma família. Quem sabe sentiria saudades dela e voltaria. Ela o aceitaria mesmo que ele não tivesse nada a dizer, porque ela, simplesmente, o amava.

Nos cinco últimos anos ela mantinha a mesma rotina. Acordar, tomar banho, escovar os dentes, vestir uma roupa qualquer, ligar a tv e tentar achar um bom filme ou ligar para a locadora e pedir quase meia dúzia de dvd's. Ela seguiu esta rotina por longo cinco anos. Era como um feriado, um dia sagrado, o bendito 31 de julho.

Acordou de manhã e a televisão estava ligada. Levantou do sofá e foi escovar os dentes. Olhou o seu reflexo no espelho e percebeu que tinha enormes olheiras. Tivera mais um sonho com o garoto que sobreviveu, com o herói da segunda guerra, com o seu marido, com Harry James Potter.

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá de ervas. Com a xícara ainda quente nas mãos ela tentava não lembrar do quanto o garoto gostava de comer. Nunca se contentava com apenas alguns goles de chá. Muitas vezes o vira no Café do outro lado da rua com um prato cheio de rosquinhas, croassans e outros pãezinhos.

Quando vivia no mundo mágico Gina cozinhava tão bem quanto a sua mãe. Porém a repentina mudança para o mundo trouxa a tornou completamente alienada, transformando Harry num exímio cozinheiro. Após muita prática, e algumas queimaduras, Gina aprendeu o básico. Graças a isso ela conseguia sobreviver sozinha. Ainda que mantesse quase os mesmos hábitos de quando o rapaz estava presente.

Mais um domingo, mais um ano.

"Parabéns, Harry, onde quer que você esteja." - sussurrou Gina, quando trancou a porta do apartamento.

N/a: concertei alguns errinhos. Quero agradecer as reviews. Bjks pra todos.


	2. Chapter 2

D & G 

**N/A1: **Sei que eu deveria esperar, fazer as coisas mais minunciosamente mas não pude resistir. Quando vi as minhas reviews me empolguei. Talvez tenham alguns errinhos, mas espero ser perdoada. Qualquer coisa eu ajeito depois.

**Lou Malfoy – **Vou explicar só um pouquinho, senão acabo contando toda a fict. A guerra acabou, só restou aquele clima estranho entre mortos e sobreviventes. Harry se sentiu na obrigação de cuidar de Gina( Por que? Na fict vou explicar) e como ela já era afim dele mesmo, eles se casaram. Fica como tá no sumário "quando um final feliz não dura muito".Parece insensível porém espere e verás.

**Erica Weasley-** É logiquito que vai ter continuação. E espero do fundo de meu heart que eu tenha criatividade o suficiente pra te prender comigo. Muchas Bjks.

**Julia Malfoy-** MINHA PRIMEIRA REVIEW. Valeu também pelo apoio n' A elite. Conto com mais uma review pra saber se to seguindo um ritmo bom. Bumm Shakalakalaka Bumm Shakalakalaka Bumm bumm.

D & G 

Gina pediu uma xícara de chocolate e alguns pãezinhos doces para o garçom. Sentava, exatamente, na mesma mesa que ele sentava. Aquela que dava para observar a janela do seu apartamento. Lembrou das vezes que se apoiava no para peito da janela e ficava olhando, vigiando os movimentos do rapaz. Ele se sentava a mesa, o garçom se aproximava com o cardápio, Harry recusava e em menos de cinco minutos o rapaz trazia a travessa. Gina fixou os olhos na janela de seu apartamento e as imagens surgiram como se ainda participasse dela.

"_Não vai comer os meus waffers?"_

"_Estou atrasado Gina. O chá está muito bom. Até mais."_

_Gina sabia que ele não ia direto para o trabalho, mesmo assim não se incomodava com as desculpas de Harry para não comer o que ela fazia. Algumas vezes achava divertido a cara que ele fazia toda vez que ela sugeria fazer a comida._

Tempos, tempos que não voltarão mais.

Este ano seria diferente, deixaria a locadora de lado e daria uma volta por Londres. Se por algum acaso ele aparecesse? Ele a esperaria? Gina não sabia o que responder para seus próprios pensamentos, entretanto decidiu arriscar.

Deixou o dinheiro debaixo do açucareiro, colocou a bolsa no ombro e partiu.

Caminhava lentamente pela calçada, entrou nas lojas que a agradavam, depois retornava para sua caminhada. Quase no final da rua principal ela viu uma placa que indicava haver uma vernisage. Sentiu-se curiosa nunca tivera tempo para ir a algum evento trouxa. Na verdade nunca se importara em conhecer algo além da culinária. Porém não tivera coragem de entrar no prédio. Como era a exposição de estréia, com certeza estaria lotada. E ela não era nenhuma amante da arte para se intrometer em tal evento.

Resolveu conhecer o outro lado da cidade, entrou no ônibus e sentou-se próxima da janela. Queria aproveitar de tudo um poucos substituir as velhas lembranças por novas. Estas seriam mais importantes, pois significariam o início de uma nova vida.

Tivera um dia exaustivo, porém feliz. Curtiu a si mesma e percebeu que as vezes pode ser muito revigorante ser um pouco egocêntrica.

O relógio despertou ás 07:30, levantou da cama com um pulo.

Já estava de saída quando revistou o bolso do blazere percebeu que as chaves não estavam lá. Deseperou-se.

"Maldita hora que coloquei o relógio para despertar mais tarde."

Precisava estar no trabalho 08:30 para abrir a loja às 09:00.

Tentava refazer os passos da noite anterior e a dois pés da porta as chaves tilintaram embaixo do seu sapato. Apanhou-as do chão e em menos de cinco minutos já estava na portaria do prédio tentando fazer com que algum táxi parasse.

Finalmente um táxi estacionou a dois metros dela. Aliviada, Gina abriu a porta do automóvel e entrou.

"Para o shopping, por favor." – disse Gina, ajeitou os fios de cabelos que estavam fora do lugar.

O motorista virou para Gina confuso.

" Desculpe-me, mas...- disse o motorista pigarreando. – a Sra. é o ... é o Sr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy! Não.Sr. Estou atrasada pode ir para..."

"Não posso Srta."

"Senhora, e por que não?" – Gina estava ficando agitada."

"Senhora este carro foi chamado pelo Sr. Malfoy. Não posso levá-la aonde deseja. Mas espere alguns minutos e chamarei outro carro pelo rádio."

" Creio que o sr. Não está me entendendo. Chame outro carro para o Sr. Malfoy E me leve ao shopping, agora.- Gina estava perdendo a paciência. Como aquele motorista poderia pedir para ela sair por causa de um Malfoy. – São apenas alguns minutos. Se não estivéssemos discutindo já estaríamos lá."

"Sra..."

Uma voz rouca saiu do radio comunicador.

" Jonh onde você está? O cliente ligou para cá perguntando pelo táxi.

" Eu estou aqui mesmo Eduard."

O motorista saiu do carro e viu um loiro com sobretudo preto e uma maleta de executivo preta com lacres dourados parado olhando com apreensão para a rua.

"Droga! Por favor saia do carro. A Sra. não quer que eu seja demitido. Não me parece uma má pessoa."

"Que seja. – Gina conseguiu controlar a raiva e saiu do carro batendo a porta.

O relógio marcava 08:40. Depois de naos sendo alvo das palavras mordazes do sonserino, ela não teria como deixar de reconhecê-lo.

O rapaz estava emburrado, olhando para o relógio, a mesma feição de menino mimado e contrariado, a ruiva se aproximou. Talvez ele não a reconhecesse e cedesse o táxi a esta estranha atrasada. Quando ela abrira a boca para falar com o rapaz ele se desvencilhou dela e entrou no táxi.

"Merda! – resmungou a garota."

Assim que se virou para a rua viu o ônibus estacionar para uma passageira . Gina, afobada, fez sinal para o motorista esperá-la. Assim que se sentou a sensação de alívio voltou. Mesmo que seu inconsciente repetisse a frase " está atrasada, está atrasada", como o coelhinho de 'Alice no país da maravilhas' .

**Não me crucifiquem por esteminusculo capítulo. Sábado posto outro melhor.**


	3. encontro

  
D & G 

"Bom dia, Duck" – disse Malfoy educadamente. Ao rapaz moreno que estava sentado a mesa.

"Estou aqui a dez minutos, o que houve?"

" O táxi, mas esquece." – sentou-se e repousou a maleta no chão a seu lado.

" Péssima desculpa, deveria ter inventado uma melhor."- disse irritadiço. – "A Any dormiu na sua casa?" – perguntou com certa malícia.

" Não. – respondeu secamente."

"Entendo... Por isso o mal humor."

" Se você... – bufou o loiro – Vamos acabar logo com isso, tenho que ir até paris ainda hoje."

" Graças a mim. Portanto como seu chefe desfaça essa cara feia." – disse autoritário.

O loiro esticou os lábios que mais lembravam uma careta do que um sorriso.

" Sei que isso é o melhor que posso conseguir."

Malfoy não disse nada, pôs a maleta em cima da mesa, abriu-a e pegou alguns papéis.

"Estes são alguns acordos feitos pela empresa."

" Você acha que eu vim até aqui para ler essa papelada?"

" Precisa ler essa papelada." – afirmou Malfoy com convicção e surpresa.

" Pra que eu pago você?"

Malfoy puxou os papéis e os colocou de volta na pasta. Levantou-se da mesa.

" O que está fazendo?"

" Indo embora."

" Acha que o chamei aqui só para olhar pra sua cara?"

"Diga logo o que quer." – disse seriamente.

" Draco sente-se." – disse mansamente, entretanto não deixava de soar como uma ordem.

O loiro sentou, mesmo que contrariado.

"Você tem que relaxar cara." – disse Duck.

O garçom foi até a mesa deles. O moreno fez o pedido.

" Dois expressos"

" Sabe muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer. Não preciso perder meu tempo com os seus caprichos."

" Eu sei, sei muito bem, meu amigo. Mas às vezes é bom se acalmar." - sorriu. " Stress dá rugas sabia? Faz você parecer mais velho." – sussurrou.

" humpf – desdenhou . – " Diz logo. Onde ela está?"

" Ela quem?" – disse com cinismo.

' Já disse que não tenho tempo. Qual das garconetes?"

"... é horrível saber que alguém te conhece mais do que a sua própria mãe.

"Nossa!" – disse com a voz arrastada. " Pensei que ela ainda pensasse que você é casado."

"Comparação infeliz. " – disse displicente.

Quando foram servidos, Duck, de repente deu um ataque e empurrou o garçom para o lado, tirando-o de sua visão.

" É ela." – sussurou o moreno com um sorriso débil.

" Desculpe-me rapaz. Traga-nos a conta, por favor." – disse Draco encabulado.

" É ela, Draco. A minha musa inspiradora.

" Dane-se Duck. Viu o que você acabou de fazer? Sujou o cara todo de café."

" Mande-o para o inferno. Olha ela não é perfeita?"

" Olhar onde? Quem?"

" Na loja da frente a ruivinha."

" Ruivinha? Que ruivinha? Daqui todo mundo tem cabelo preto."

" Não seja insensível. Deve ser por isso que a Any não quis dormir na sua casa."

" O artista aqui é você. E esqueça a Any."

" é por causa dela que estamos aqui.

" Da Any?"

" Não se faça de idiota. É por causa dela." – apontou novamente para a loja de roupas femininas e fixou o olhar nas garotas que conversavam. A dita ruiva vestia uma calça jeans azul marinho, uma blusa branca e um blaser preto.

" Neste caso é por causa dela que VOCÊ está aqui."

" Questão de semântica. Vamos lá." – Duck se levantou ajeitando a jaqueta de couro.

" Fazer o quê?"

" Preciso de cobertura. Você sabe, não estou acostumado a me aproximar de alguém tão angelical."

" Sempre pensei que os anjos fossem loiros."

"Engraçadinho... Levante-se."

" Vai querer controlar meus movimentos agora?"

"Junto. Paque a conta e vamos até aquela loja."

" Vá para o inferno."

Draco estava indo em direção a loja quando foi alcançado por Duck.

" Te odeio. – disse Duck rindo do temperamento de Draco. – " É assim que você me paga..."

" Cale a boca. O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu? Nada."

" Você está me fazendo perder a paciência."

" Mas é sério. Quem vai fazer é você."

"O que EU tenho haver com isso?"

" Lembra de tudo que fiz por você. Te dei um lar, uma família, um ombro para chorar todas as ..." – lamuriou Duck.

"Foda-se, Duck. Se eu soubesse que isso me aprisionaria a você preferiria ter morrido."

" Sei que você me ama. Você só tem que conversar com ela. Preparar o terreno sabe?"

" Espero fazer isso em dez minutos." – disse consultando o relógio.

Draco entrou na loja com Duck próximo o suficiente para ouvir atentamente tudo o que o primeiro pudesse dizer.

" Bom dia." – disse Draco.

Gina estava de costas ajeitando alguns cabides.

" Precisa... Malfoy! – assustou-se a garota."

" Hã ... Já nos conhecemos?"

" Não." – respondeu rapidamente.

" Como pode saber o meu nome se não me conhece."

Formou-se um silêncio sepulcral que foi cortado com a voz de uma das atendentes.

" Gina, pode vir aqui um momento."

" Gina? Weasley?" – disse constrangido.

" Não, Virgínia Potter, Malfoy."

"Como? Você se casou... com o "cicatriz" ?

" Quem é você para falar alguma coisa, traidor." – Gina deu ênfase a última palavra sussurrando-a ."

Draco enrubesceu, ficou paralisado, encarou a ruiva por mais alguns segundos e saiu da loja.

Gina esperava por qualquer reação menos aquela. Abaixou a cabeça e foi ver o que a atendente queria.

Draco estava entrando no táxi quando Duck segurou o seu braço.

" O que foi aquilo?"

"Nunca mais vou me aproximar daquela garota ouviu?"

" Tudo bem." – assentiu soltando o braço de Draco.

Draco entrou no táxi e partiu para o aeroporto, tinha a intenção de voltar no mesmo dia.

Durante a viagem Draco só pensava nas palavras da grifinória e na maldita guerra. Encostou a cabeça na janela do avião e fechou os olhos. Um emaranhado de lembranças, que o loiro preferia ter esquecido, voltaram. Todas as imagens e sons da guerra. O sentimento de perda, a dor, o orgulho ferido e outras coisas mais foram revividas com uma palavra chave; traidor.

Ele fora o traidor de ambos os lados. Sofrera todas as conseqüências por suas atitudes medíocres, guiadas pela ambição e pelo medo. Traiu Dumbledore e Voldemort, e isto o tornou o renegado do mundo mágico. Por isso parara ali, entre os trouxas.

Mas não adiantava se esconder, mudar de vida, se adaptar a conviver sem magia. Ele sempre seria um traidor. ' A Weasley estava certa.' Quem era ele para falar mal do maior herói do mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

**N/A: Tô atrasada mas me perdoem por ser uma preguiçosa.**

**Julia Malfoy – **Calma menina. Por esse capítulo c vai ver que as coisas vão demorar um pouquitinho. Prometo que ainda essa semana posto A elite. Muchas bjks e não me abandone. 


	4. Chapter 4

D& G 

Raramente Cathy e Gina almoçavam juntas, mas desta vez a primeira estava curiosa demais para esperar outra oportunidade de conversar com a amiga.

" Gina por que você se atrasou hoje?" – disse Cathy pegando a batata frita e colocando na boca.

" Já disse mil vezes. Acordei tarde e perdi o ônibus." – respondeu entediada.

"Por que não pegou um táxi? Não ganhamos tão mal com a loja a ponto de você não ter dinheiro para um táxi."

" Eu tentei pegar um táxi, mas nenhum queria parar."

"Tá bom." – sugou o resto do milkshake fazendo um barulho similar a água descendo pelo ralo

" Se não quer acreditar eu não posso fazer nada." – Gina franziu a testa.

" Eu só disse 'tá bom'. Ok."

Cathy olhou em volta, a praça de alimentação estava cheia. Murmuros que se ampliavam e expandiam por todo o lugar. Parecia que somente elas mantinham o silêncio.

" Gina?"

"O que foi?" – disse displicente.

" Quem era aquele loiro gatíssimo que você estava conversando?"

" Eu não estava conversando com ninguém." – Gina olhou para o relógio.- " Nosso horário acabou."

" Odeio quando alguém foge do assunto."

" Aquele cara perguntou se tínhamos roupas da Dior e eu falei que estava em falta. Ele não ficou muito contente e foi embora. Só isso. Se sente melhor agora?"

" Sinceramente não sei se essa nova Gina, versão pinóquio, é melhor. Só espero que aproveite. Aquele loiro é um pedaço de mal caminho."

" Eu jamais teria alguma coisa com o Malfoy."

" Ah! O 'cara' tem nome? Já que não quer nada com ele pode me dar o endereço?

Gina ficou em silêncio.

" Nossa! Como pude me esquecer. Você não o conhece, provavelmente ele deveria estar com o nome escrito na testa." – Cathy encarou Gina.

Gina se levantou bruscamente derrubando o copo com um pouco de suco na mesa. Sem pedir licença ou se despedir, a ruivinha já estava descendo a escada rolante.

Era mais do que podia esperar, em apenas um dia esbarrara com Malfoy duas vezes. Se o mundo é tão pequeno assim, por que nunca encontrara Harry? Por que não esbarrava com o grifinório em algum táxi ou mesmo no shopping no qual trabalhava. Milhares de pessoas passavam por ali. Por que não ele? Por que Malfoy?

Uma lágrima atrevida rolou pelo seu rosto. Não podia mais segurar. Se afugentou em um dos provadores da loja. Com as mãos trêmulas e nervosas tentava enxugar as lágrimas, que marcavam território por todo o seu rosto. Olhou-se no espelho atrás de si e sentiu-se ainda pior. Seu rosto ficara vermelho e inchado. Há tempos não via aquela imagem, para ser um pouco mais exata, há quase cinco anos.

Toda angustia que aprisionara estava sendo exorcizada.Relembrar o rosto de Malfoy provocou em Gina uma explosão de sentimentos.Lembranças de Hogwarts, das aventuras e desventuras que vivenciou naquele castelo. As crueldades que fizera por causa do diário que Lucio Malfoy colocara entre seus pertences. Os jogos de quadribol. O primeiro beijo que ganhou do menino de ouro de Dumbledore. Seus irmãos, Hermione, Neville, Luna...

Neste instante Gina ficou totalmente estática se encarando no espelho. Nenhum movimento, parecia não respirar.

Luna...

Gina caiu de joelhos e se curvou para frente escondendo a cabeça nos braços que estavam apoiados em sua coxa.

Luna...

Flashs rápidos e ininterruptos passaram em sua mente.

" Vou procurar por ela." – gritou uma voz na sua mente seguida de um bater de porta.

" Gina!"- chamou Cathy.

Gina não conseguiu se mover, ouvia ao longe a voz de Cathy. Aos poucos a voz da garota foi ficando mais próxima, despertando Gina do transe no qual se encontrava.

" Gina!"

" Cathy...- sussurrou Gina com a voz embargada.- Cathy. – gaguejou, porém sua voz estava mais limpa."

" Gina, você está bem?"

" Não." – se levantou lentamente passou as mãos no rosto e secou as lágrimas na calça jeans. – "Não." – falou com um suspiro.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma Cathy assustada.

" O que houve?"

"Preciso ir para casa." – disse com a cabeça baixa e os longos cabelos cobrindo-lhe totalmente o rosto.

Gina segurou o braço de Cathy e a fitou. Cathy tentava controlar o seu ímpeto de puxar Gina para a sua sala e injetar-lhe vários tranqüilizantes ou qualquer coisa que fizesse aquela feição doentia desaparecer.

"Quero que você faça um favor pra mim. Pode pedir um táxi." – sorriu. Por um instante sua frase soou irônica.

Cathy puxou o celular da bolsa e ligou para a empresa de táxi. Demorou menos de um minuto e a ligação deu-se por encerrada.

Estranhamente Gina apoiou as mãos, levemente erguidas, no portal do provador. Continuava a encarar Cathy por trás dos fios ruivos, que ocultavam o seu rosto como uma cortina.

" Vou pegar a sua bolsa." – balbuciou Cathy rapidamente. Ela sabia que Gina a estivera encarando o tempo todo, apesar de não consegui olhá-la diretamente. Além dos cabelos da ruiva a única coisa que via era apenas um buraco escuro e isso a assustou . Precisavase livrar daquele ser obscuro que consumira Gina, do olhar invisível que parecia penetrar-lhe a alma.

Cathy acompanhou Gina até o carro do táxi. Quando a primeira fez menção de entrar no carro, Gina a encarou novamente..

" Fique. Talvez eu volte amanhã."

' Talvez...' repetiu Cathy mentalmente.

Gina bateu a porta do carro e Cathy ficou observando o ponto escuro no vidro traseiro do táxi se afastando.

Gina não foi para casa. O táxi parou em frente a um prédio velho em uma rua deserta. Alguns carros estavam estacionados ao longo da ruela, talvez para indicar que havia vida humana naquele lugar.

A ruiva pagou o táxi, esperou que este sumisse na esquina. Olhou para os lados e abriu a porta e entrou. A rua estava novamente vazia.

As coisas não haviam mudado, as reformas foram bem feitas. Gina se dirigiu ao ancião corcunda que estava limpando alguns copos com um pano encardido.

" Por favor, um quarto." – disse desviando o seu olhar para a escadaria.

O Sr. A olhou como se a reconhecesse.

" Quarto?"

"Sim um quarto."

Tom puxou uma gaveta abaixo do balcão.

" Assine, por favor." – mostrou o seu sorriso de dentes podres para Gina.

Gina não soube o que escrever. Neste momento ela não queria ser uma Weasley e muito menos a Sra. Potter.

_Ruthe Heartcliff._

Mentiu. E se sentiu melhor assim. Era outra pessoa. Uma nova pessoa.

Tom conferiu o nome e estranhou. Talvez tivesse se enganado.

Gina subiu as escadas, degrau pós degrau. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, foi até a janela e viu a estação de trem. Foi em direção a cama e se jogou nela. No dia seguinte passaria no banco Gringotes, depois no Sr. Olivaras, depois na Madame Malkin, depois... Depois resolveria a sua vida. Era bom retornar. Este era o seu mundo. Nunca deveria ter saído dele.

N/A: Bem... Tive que estudar para um prova sinistra de física. Já to de recuperação, mas esse é meu último ano. Buáááááá... Minha escola é o máximo, só não repito pq meus pais iriam a loucura.

N/a2: Este capítulo é um pouco chato mas o próximo vai ser melhor. Palavra de escoteira >:


	5. Chapter 5

**D & G**

Acordou com um raio de sol, intruso, no rosto. Esquecera a janela aberta novamente. O céu permanecia cinza, um vento frio entrava pela janela. Mas por um dos milagres da natureza o sol continuava com a sua segunda função; iluminar o dia. Levantou de má vontade, colocou os pés na pantufa, que ganhara de natal de Duck, e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Sua cara no espelho era a mesma de todas as manhãs, amassada e vermelha. 'Já estava em tempo de fazer a barba' pensou ao acariciar o rosto. 'Poderia deixar isso para o dia seguinte.'

No relógio eram quase meio-dia. Passou pela sala e clicou o botão da secretária eletrônica, haviam cinco mensagens. Quatro delas eram de Duck, pedindo que o procurasse assim que recebesse a mensagem. A última era de Any, o novo 'romance' de Draco, como dizia Duck.

Any era uma publicitária que trabalhou com Draco durante a segunda vernisage de Duck. Se conheceram, ficaram amigos, riram das mesmas piadas, dormiram na mesma cama e por pouco não dividiram a mesma escova de dentes. Draco precisava de espaço, odiava sentir alguém bufando no seu pescoço enquanto tentava dormir, vendo a sua cara amassada de manhã, preparando o café usando apenas a 'sua' blusa. Isso o incomodava. Poderia parecer estranho, mas Draco não precisa aturar ninguém. Se um dia pensasse em se casar não seria com uma mulher, e sim, uma deusa.

Draco vestia um casaco de couro preto com capuz, uma blusa branca por baixo e uma calça jeans preta. Desceu do prédio e fez uma curta caminhada até um prédio antigo, construído antes da segunda guerra mundial dos trouxas. Entrou e depois de alguns lances de escada ele chegou ao segundo andar do prédio. Estava todo reestruturado, fizeram uma mudança extremamente contemporânea, para a vernisage de Duck. Olhou em volta e não o encontrou, passou devagar por entre as pinturas, apreciando-as. Conhecia cada tela, e o 'significado' de cada uma delas. Apesar de não compreender o valor soberbo o qual alguns atribuíam a meras pinceladas. Mesmo conhecendo a biografia de todos os pintores do planeta, Draco se mantinha imaculado ao sentimentalismo das pinturas.

" Que bom que você veio!" – disse Duck com um sorriso infantil.

" Não se como aceitei trabalhar com você. "- disse olhando para uma das telas com total desprezo.

" Eu sei o por quê. Você estava na pior. Tinha invadido o meu apartamento, e devorado toda a minha comida. Ainda me lembro da sua cara quando me viu chegar."

"Umpft." – bufou Draco.

Flash Back 

Duck tinha acabado de se separar da esposa. Teve que desfazer o negócio com o inquilino de seu antigo apartamento no centro de Londres, e pagar uma multa por isso. O pequeno apartamento de solteiro voltava a ser seu. Aos poucos ele estava ajeitando o lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo tentava se acertar com Charlott. Sempre adiava a ida para o apartamento dizendo precisar de reformas ou qualquer outra coisa. Porém, um dia Duck tentou abrir a porta da casa e não conseguiu. Charlott havia trocado a fechadura. Muito irritado, Duck chutou a porta e quase quebrou o pé. Depois de xingar Charlott e o mundo pegou um táxi e foi para a loja onde a (ex)esposa trabalhava. Chegando lá, a chamou e ela não o quis atender, quando ele se aproximou, um dos seguranças se aproximou de Charlott e perguntou se havia algo errado. Duck possesso da vida, gritou um não. Charlott delicadamente cochichou no ouvido do segurança e ele se foi.

" O que foi, Kurt Donald?"

" Você..." – disse tentando controlar a voz.

" Sim... Sim.. – ela se apressou em cortá-lo. – Eu te dei um prazo de uma semana, e já fazem quase duas." – disse rapidamente. – " Como você quer que eu aceite isso?"

"Aceitar...? Eu passei esses dois anos montando essa maldita casa, deixei tudo em Londres pra me mudar para essa cidadezinha idiota, com essas lojas medíocres, vizinhos que não fazem nada além de se meter na vida dos outros. Só seguindo as suas vontades."

" Que seja... – bufou a mulher. – Agora você está livre."

" Me dá a droga da chave agora."

" Não, não, não. Suas coisas estão na casa da sua mãe."

" Da minha mãe? Como pôde? Ela te adorava, vai ter um infarto quando souber." – sussurrou as últimas palavras, desconsolado.

" Eu gosto dela também e não disse nada." – disse para consolá-lo.

Duck encostou a cabeça no peito da mulher e a abraçou.

" Chega! Me solta." – empurrou, Charlott.

" Por que você faz isso comigo."

" É melhor assim. Volte para Londres."

" Como vou viver sem você?" – sentia as lágrimas escorrerem.

" Eu tenho que ir trabalhar." – disse olhando nervosamente ao redor.

" Não quero.. – ajoelhou e agarrou nas pernas dela.

" Pare com isso."

" Eu te amo, não me deixe."

De repente o segurança o puxou pela gola da camisa, Duck estava quase sufocando.

" Solte, solte." – sussurrava, Charlott para Duck perdendo a paciência.

Duck caiu no chão e o segurança o arrastou para fora. Duck não reagiu, assim que foi jogado na sargeta, literalmente falando. Quando estava se limpando olhou pela vidraça, viu Charlott abraçada pelo segurança e algumas das atendentes ao lado cochichando algo e olhando de relance para fora.

Decidiu que precisava visitar a mãe.

Passou mais tempo com a matriarca Donald do que esperava, quando saiu da casa dela já estava escuro. Inventara que tinha que passar alguns dias em Londres, pois a casa dele estava sendo dedetizada.

Desceu do táxi e olhou para o prédio; era grande. Olhou para a rua; era muito movimentada. Olhou para os lados e viu muitos estranhos que nem perceberiam a sua presença caso não estivesse interditando uma parte do caminho. Poderia se acostumar novamente com a vida na cidade grande.

Abriu a portado apartamento e ascendeu a luz. Estava um caos, pilhas de jornais em um canto, um sofá cama meio encardido no meio da sala. Tinha acabado de jantar na casa da mãe, mas não podia dormir sem um lanchinho. Tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa na geladeira. Mas havia se enganado, não tinha nada além de uma fatia de pão. Voltou para a rua a procura de uma loja de conveniência. Comprou um vinho, café, pão, presunto e uma pizza semi pronta de peperone, era o suficiente.

Assim que abriu a porta viu uma sombra parada de frente para a janela. Ascendeu a luz e gritou.

" Quem é você?"

Draco se virou lentamente.

" O que faz aqui?" – perguntou Duck.

Draco permanecia mudo. Parecia mal ter forças para se manter de pé.

" Eu... não sabia." – ouviu-se um baque no chão.

Duck estava confuso, mas mesmo assim resolveu ajudar o rapaz. Abriu o vinho e colocou debaixo do nariz de Draco, que aos poucos foi despertando.

" Quem é você?' – disse Draco, com a voz fraca.

" Eu que pergunto." – disse Duck.- " Que dia mais foda."

Draco se levantava sozinho muito lentamente.

" Quer ajuda?" – perguntou Duck.

" Não." – disse firme.

" Então é você quem comeu o meu presunto." – gritou da cozinha.

Draco ainda tentava focar algum lugar para se apoiar. Ainda se sentia fraco, sentou-se no sofá cama.

" Vou fazer uma pizza pra gente. Em cinco minutos tá pronto. Você sobrevive até lá?"

Não houve resposta. Duck estranhou e foi até a sala, Draco estava de cabeça baixa. Enquanto se aproximava ouvia um soluçar vindo do rapaz.

" O que foi?" - disse Duck a uma certa distância.

Draco continuou quieto.

Duck sentou ao lado de Draco e lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

" Não há mal que perdure e não há dor que não se cure." – sorriu. – " Não acredito que eu disse isso." – cruzou os braços e relaxou cabeça no encosto do sofá. – " Eu também tive um dia de merda hoje."

O silêncio do apartamento foi quebrado com som a sineta do microondas.

" A pizza está pronta."- Duck levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

Draco levantou o rosto e secou as lágrimas com as mãos, secando-as na calça.

" Voilá. Pizza de peperone e vinho." – disse Duck sorridente.

Draco se conteve, comeu calmamente. Nem pareceu que há poucos minutos quase morrera por inanição.

" Você usa drogas?" – perguntou Duck, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Draco.

" Não." – respondeu sem saber ao certo do que o moreno falava.

" Suas roupas não são de mendigos. Qual a sua história?"

" Que história?"

" De onde você veio, o que você faz por aqui? Essas coisas."

" Eu venho de longe."

" Longe onde?"

" Preciso ir." – disse se levantando e indo para a porta.

" Ok, se não quiser falar, não fale. Só espero que você não esteja sendo perseguido pela polícia nem seja um psicopata assassino. Já matou alguém?"

" Não." – respondeu com convicção.

" Para onde você vai? Senta logo esse traseiro aqui e come essa pizza. Amanhã você se vira."

Draco ficou observando Duck arrumar o sofá cama.

" Você vai ficar ai parado? Eu vou dormir aqui. Ou quer a minha cama também?"

" Não é isso." – Draco falou ríspidamente.

" O que é que você tá olhando? Eu sei da minha beleza."

Draco sorriu. Era um sorriso sincero. Há muito tempo não tinha motivos para sorrir. Mas agora a sua anátema, se tornava a sua salvação.

" Obrigado."

" De nada. Tenho uns cobertores em uma dessas malas ai. Peraí..." – disse enquanto abria cada uma das malas. – " É essa aqui. Boa noite." – deitou na cama e apagou pensando em Charlott abraçada com o segurança da loja. – "Vaca."

" Não precisa me lembrar disso. Sorte sua, de ter me encontrado." – disse Draco fingindo seriedade.

" humpft. Precisamos de mais publicidade."

" Pra quê?" – disse absorto olhando a pintura de um pássaro distorcido.

" Vai ser bom pra mim e pra você. A Any te ligou?"

" Você falou com ela?" – disse ainda centrado nas pinturas.

" Sim. Ela me ligou perguntando por você. Eu não poderia mentir."

" Que seja." – disse displicente.

" Você vai desperdiçar a Any?"

" Fique com ela."

" Eu não te entendo. Você já viu a minha sala?"

" Umas dezenas de vezes."

" Mas não viu com a minha reprodução de Monet."

Quando Draco entrou nas sala, Duck fechou a porta com a chave.

" Pra que isso?"

" Eu não quero ser interrompido."

" Se pretende algo comigo não vai conseguir assim."

" Que engraçado. Mas..." – coçou a cabeça e se aproximou da parede. – " O quadro é este."

" Pergunte logo."

" Perguntar o quê?"

" Sobre a Weasley, quero dizer Potter."

" Se eu perguntasse você responderia."

" Nada nela me interessa mas eu respondo."

" De onde você a conhece? Que é Potter? Por que ela falou com tanta raiva de você? O que você fez? Quais são as minhas chances?"- perguntou com desespero.

" Calma! Bem... Nós estudamos na mesma escola, só que em anos diferentes. O Potter pelo que eu entendi é o marido dela, logo suas chances são absolutamente nulas. Nenhuma garota, pelo menos que tenha vindo de Hogw... Da minha antiga escola trocaria Harry Potter por um 'duck'."

" Não acredito, mas você não disse por que ela o odeia." – disse desanimado.

" Não sei dizer."

" Você e ela.."

" Não me faça rir. Eu e uma Weasley. Na nossa época de escola..."

" Na sua época de escola..." – repetiu, Duck, ansioso.

" Éramos rivais e só."

" Você disputava algo com uma garota?"

" Não. Com o Potter e os amiguinhos dele. Nem tudo foi ruim, era até divertido."

" Quer dizer que desde a sua infância ela e esse...esse Potter tem alguma coisa."

" É."

" Droga. Gostaria de saber o que você e esse Potter disputavam, pra não prestar atenção num anjo daquele."

" Ela sempre foi jeitosinha, mas era um ódio hereditário que não seria quebrados por algumas curvas bonitas."

" A linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue."

" Largue esse ditados idiotas. É bom você esquecê-la e partir para outra."

" Ok, Ok. Vamos almoçar lá em casa. Comer um pizza de peperone."

" De quatro queijos. E vamos pedir na pizzaria. E sem vinhos baratos por favor."

" Você já foi mais humilde. Gostava mais de você antes."

" Não quero que goste de mim. Só quero que pague um almoço decente."

" Mercenário."

Duck abriu a porta e Draco saiu com as mãos no bolso assobiando uma canção desconhecida. Uma melodia das 'Esquisitonas'.


	6. Chapter 6

**D & G**

Gina ficara surpresa com as mudanças no beco diagonal. O novo ministro da magia transformara o centro de comercio bruxo de Londres em uma festa de luzes e atrativos comerciais dignos da Hollywood que Gina via na tv. Tudo em volta mantinha uma impressão falsa e plástica. Tudo queria indicar que agora eles não tinha mais com que se preocupar . Como se os galeões que o ministério arrecadava não tivessem mais para onde ir. Os aurores não estavam em atividade, as crianças que perderam seus pais na guerra passavam seus dias confinados em Hogwarts. As coisas estavam no seu devido lugar, e o ministério talvez não soubesse o que fazer com o dinheiro doado pelos figurões que na época da guerra diziam terem sido manipulados com o imperios para se tornarem comensais. Entretanto as mudanças visuais do beco diagonal não alterava a sensação de conforto e recepção de Gina, pois neste exato momento poderia ser Virgínia Weasley, Virgínia Potter ou Ruthe Heartcliff que ninguém notaria a sua presença, seria mais uma na multidão no mundo do qual verdadeiramente pertencia.

Aparatou em Hogsmead, pelo menos ali as coisas pareciam inalteradas. O bar três vassouras estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts. Gina sentou-se perto do balcão, em menos de dois minutos madame Rosmerta foi atendê-la.

" O que deseja querida." – perguntou a senhora que não parecia mais tão jovial quanto na sua época, mas ainda se mantinha bela e atrativa.

" Uma cerveja amanteigada."

" Só?"

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

" Madame Rosmerta. – Gina havia segurado o avental da sra. – "Por que os alunos estão aqui?"

" Por que eles não estariam?" – Rosmerta olhou para Gina estranhando a pergunta.

Gina lembrou-se das visitas a Hogsmead, o fascínio pela Dedosmel, Zonko's... A porta do bar se abriu, alguns garotos com doze ou treze anos entraram silenciosos e retraídos, se agruparam na mesa do canto de frente para o balcão. Um deles olhou para a madame Rosmerta e erguera os dedos indicando o número 4. Gina continuou monitorando os movimentos dos pequenos recém-chegados a distância. O mesmo que levantou os dedos puxa do casaco um jornal e joga na mesa, os três que o acompanham se apoiam na mesa e se inclinam para ver melhor o papel.

Os garotos ficaram cerca de meia hora discutindo em murmúrios em volta do jornal, Gina os observava como uma espiã. Foi tomada por uma súbita curiosidade. Quando os garotos se levantaram para irem embora, Gina viu que o jornal caíra no chão. Poderia ter chamado os garotos e avisado, mas uma força desconhecida a impediu. Esperou que todos os garotos saíssem, se levantou e pegou o jornal.

" O Pasquim."

"O monstro do Grand Lake."

"Há muito tempo o mais temido animal mágico das águas doces. Sabe-se pouco de sua anatomia. Mas já fora reconhecido até por trouxas, que até hoje divulgam recompensas para aqueles que descobrirem uma prova da existência real desse monstro marinho."

"Mito ou realidade?"(...)

Era a manchete da primeira página. Gina sentiu o coração acelerar, olhou para o papel em busca quê não sabia ao certo, até que avistou o L.L, de Luna Lovegood.

Será que ela estaria viva? Onde estava? Harry finalmente a encontrara? Não era possível, todos os Lovegood haviam desaparecido durante a guerra. Num rompante saiu em busca dos garotos que estavam lendo o jornal, eles estavam reunidos em frente a Zonko's. Foi em direção a eles correndo, precisava ter certeza.

" Vocês deixaram isso cair." - os garotos a olharam assustados.

" Obrigado." – respondeu com desconfiança, erguendo a mão para pegar o jornal.

" Você vão atrás da recompensa?" – Gina tentou manter um ar displicente, mas foi totalmente falho.

" Não." – o menino que parecia liderar o grupo respondeu rapidamente.

" Essa manchete, vocês sabem quem a escreveu?"

" Não." – Gina pegou o pedaço de jornal da mão do garoto e apontou as iniciais.

" L.L, você não sabem o que significa?"

" Não." – Agora o garoto não entendia nada.

" Luna Lovegood, já ouviu falar?"

" Não é estranho, mas acho que não sei do que a senhora está falando."- respondeu ficando cada vez mais intrigado.

" Tudo bem. Só não se metam em encrencas. Na minha época esse jornal já não valia muita coisa."

" Minha avó me contou que esse foi o único jornal a falar a verdade sobre Harry Potter." – disse um menorzinho que se escondia atrás do grupo.

" Mas... é perigoso." – disse Gina fraquejando.

" Tá bom. A senhora pode devolver o jornal?" – Gina entregou o jornal. – " Obrigado."

Os garotos foram embora, Gina queria discutir, dizer que aquilo era tudo uma idiotice formulada por uma louca apelidada de Luna Lunática, mas ficou sem palavras. Estava se comportando como se tivesse a idade deles, como Hermione na idade deles. Tentando alertá-los e protegê-los da própria imaginação. Seu ódio por Luna aumentou, parecia que cada palavra repassava por seus olhos, e cada uma expirava Luna e seus mitos idiotas . O jeito tolo e esquisito, que só Merlin poderia dizer o porquê Harry se apaixonara por aquela loira. Gina passou a mão no rosto, manteve os olhos fechados repetindo a mesma frase como se fosse uma mantra: " Preciso esquecer...preciso esquecer... preciso..."

A primavera parisiense parece ser muito instável. O sol se permanece até altas horas, invadindo a noite, porém assim que desaparece um frio polar invade as ruas como se a cidade desconhecesse o calor.

Draco acordou num quarto de hotel luxuoso, mais um. Mais uma cama descartável, com lençóis descartáveis. Às dez ligou para a recepção e pediu o café da manhã. Era a primeira vez que passava a noite na cidade luz. Normalmente ia, fazia o que tinha que fazer e voltava para o seu aconchegante apartamento em Londres, não importava a hora sempre fazia o possível para voltar para o seu lar. Infelizmente teve que ficar e ser adulado, recebendo as batidas da prestativa copeira perguntando se ele queria mais toalhas, ou mais cobertores, ou mais, ou mais...

Acordar, estender a mão e ligar para receber o café. Onde estava a sua cozinha? A sua xícara indiana? A sua pantufa de joaninha que Duck lhe deu no aniversário ? Tudo ficara no seu apartamento, em Londres.

Encontrou Duck num cyber-café. Como sempre Draco tomou um ar de profissional e começou a discriminar as cláusulas principais de um dos contratos. Duck permanecia com os olhos e os pensamentos em uma loira que estava na mesa ao lado. Draco o ignorava completamente, quando enfim terminou perguntou a Duck qual a opinião dele. Duck bufou entediado e disse que ele fizesse o qualquer coisa.

" Por isso que você é um derrotado." – Draco manteve a voz fria, o que fez Duck ficar sentido.

" Ei! Será que dá pra você pensar em outra coisa? Eu estou passando por uma péssima fase. A minha anja ruiva é apaixonada por você. Estou com uma crise existencial por que a minha publicitária gostosa está... está onde mesmo? Não importa ela não está aqui por sua causa. Acho que você deveria ser casar e parar de invadir a minha vida amorosa."

" Você é digno de pena."

" Você vai se casar para me salvar desse poço sem fundo?"

"Cale a boca e assine logo isso."

" Se você vir alguma corpo boiando pelo rio Senna pode ter certeza que é o meu."

" Seria muita sorte." – resmungou Draco.

" Eu ouvi isso." – Duck entregou os papéis. – " Você vai onde depois daqui?"

" No museu resolver algumas coisas." – respondeu explicitando o tédio.

" Quem ouve você falando assim parece que é um açougueiro falando da dissecação de um sapo. Seu amigo terá uma exposição no Louvre, querido, no Louvre. Nós vamos sair daqui ricos."

" Se você conseguir vender algum coisa. E que comparação mais idiota." – resmungou novamente.

" Acho que vou aderir a esse seu estratagema. As mulheres devem adorar homens pessimistas." – Duck se ajeitou na cadeira e imitou a pose de Draco. O loiro abaixou a cabeça tentando controlar um riso que se fazia força para aparecer. Controlou-se e encarou Duck.

" Adeus." – disse se levantando, pegando a pasta e saindo, mas ainda ouviu a voz rouca e grave e Duck.

" Até, Malfoy."

Ao atravessar a rua para pegar o táxi viu Duck com uma expressão estranha como se tivesse bebido suco de limão sem açúcar. Entrou no táxi, encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela , e sorriu. O motorista olhava pelo espelho e sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação.

N\A: Acho q nem sei mais como postar uma fict. Esse cap é o mini, mil desculpas, mas estou voltando de um bloqueio. Bem obrigada pela review Musa K. Malfoy. Se você continuar dando sinal de vida, eu continuo postando. Bjks, valeu mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**D & G**

**Obs:** Pequeno spoilers do sexto livro.

Gina já não se sentia mais em casa. O desconforto de saber que Harry finalmente encontrara Luna, e que vivem felizes, a fez entrar em uma nova depressão. Estava sozinha, abandonara única amiga que estivera ao seu lado durante esses últimos anos, Cathy. De que adiantava mudar de nome se os sentimentos de Virgínia Weasley Potter continuavam a consumi-la. Se por dentro ela continuava aquela garotinha de quem Harry sentira pena e pedira em casamento.

E ela aceitara.

Ela o amava, e ainda podia admitir que o amava. Se voltasse para o apartamento, se a caçula Weasley voltasse para a vidinha trouxa que levava, voltaria a ter os mesmos hábitos, a mesma esperança. A mesma decepção, dia após dia. Precisava mudar de ares. Tinha necessidade de achar forças para suprir o medo de deixar de amá-lo.

Uma menina de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos abriu a porta.

" Gina, fiquei tão feliz em saber que você viria." – Gui deu um abraço apertado na irmã. – " Há quanto tempo."

" Acho que eu precisava desse tempo, Gui." – disse antes de se separar do irmão.

" Vem, aFleur está terminando de fazer o almoço. Já conheceu a nossa pequena Frances?" – a menina estava agarrada na perna de Gui. – " Essa é a sua tia, Gina."

" Prazer, você é uma menina muito bonita." – disse Gina com um sorriso simpático, mas a pequena virou o rosto contra a calça do pai se escondendo.

" Não liga ela é assim mesmo. Mas vamos lá fora os outros devem estar brincando."

" É estava achando estranho. Uma casa Weasley tão vazia e quieta."

" É verdade, por mim teríamos pelo menos um time de quadribol, mas Fleur acha que não dá conta."

" Você está brincando Gui."

" Não, não estou." – Gui abriu a porta dos fundos, olhou para os lados e não viu nenhuma das crianças. – " Onde será que aqueles três foram? Tony, Theo, Clarice... venham conhecer a sua tia. Vou contar até cinco, se não aparecerem não vão comer a sobremesa. Olha que hoje é especial."

" Tem certeza de eles estão ouvindo?" – perguntou Gina que colocou a cabeça pra fora e não viu nada, o quintal era pequeno, nem ao menos um lugar onde eles poderiam se esconder.

" Preste só atenção. Um...Dois...Três...Quatro...CINCO."

" Buuuuuuuuuuu!" – gritaram os três que estavam atrás deles. Gina segurou firme na parede.

" Não façam mais isso!" – gritou Gui. – " Vão ficar sem sobremesa."

" Mas, você falou que se..."

" Se nada, o que vocês fizeram foi muito feio. Sua tia nunca veio aqui e é assim que vocês a recebem?"

" Desculpa." – falaram em uníssono.

" Deveriam pedir desculpas a sua tia e não a mim."

" Desculpas, tia."

" Não se preocupe Gui, você também nunca foi santo." – disse Gina mais calma.

" Nem tente protegê-los, eles não merecem."

" Protejo sim, como você disse eu nunca vim aqui e é assim que eles vão lembrar de mim. Como uma tia chata que deixou o pai os colocarem de castigo. Não mesmo. Todos vamos comer a sobremesa."

" Se você viesse mais vezes estragaria esses garotos."

" Tá me mandando embora?" – disse com fingida indignação.

" Claro que não. Vamos logo almoçar."

O almoço a fez lembrar a infância. A grande mesa forrada com todos os Weasley sentados, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy discutindo algum evento do mundo bruxo, os gêmeos cochichando algumas de suas traquinagens, Sr. Weasley e Rony conversando sobre quadribol, ela e a mãe comentando sobre o vestido que viram na Madame Malkin. Tudo era tão familiar.

Após o almoço, Gina e Gui se sentaram na varanda dos fundos..

" Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui, Gina."

" Desculpe-me por não ter vindo antes."

" Não precisa se preocupar, sei que teve problemas."

" Saiba que eles ainda não passaram." – suspirou resignada.

" Eles nunca passam completamente."

Ficaram em silêncio, Gina olhava distraída para o horizonte, Gui a fitava intensamente.

" Você talvez não lembre..." – disse Gui, que agora era encarado por Gina. – "... mas quando acordei, depois do acidente com Greyback, a primeira pessoa que vi ao meu lado foi Fleur... No primeiro instante achei que tudo estava bem, até vê-la chorar. Eu não sabia o porquê. Repeti mil vezes que estava bem, mas ela continuava dizendo entre os soluços o quanto me amava e que nos casaríamos. Naquele instante, naqueles breves segundo eu me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo. Meu corpo estava bem, não sentia dor alguma, mas de repente quando ela se separou de mim... quando ela me soltou e a claridade bateu no meu braço eu congelei. Sentei na cama para ver melhor As malditas cicatrizes estavam lá. O maldito do Greyback me marcara como um dos seus. Pensei que não podia fugir do meu destino. Eu gritei, acordei quase toda St. Mungus. Estava desesperado. Fleur se encolheu, ela parecia sentir medo de mim. Mas assim que os guardas chegaram, ela gritou ainda mais alto para eles não se aproximarem. Ela, tão pequena, na frente daqueles brutamontes que estavam loucos para me amarrarem na cama e enfiarem alguma porção do sono. Eu chorei como um bebê, ela correu e me abraçou, continuou a dizer que seria tudo como era antes. Eu não queria saber de mais nada, ela ainda estava comigo e que o mundo pudesse acabar."

" Eu admito que nunca fui muito com a cara da Fleur, mas, também, nunca tive dúvidas que ela o amava."

" Entretanto, mesmo depois de todos esses anos as cicatrizes ainda estão aqui. Elas não vão sumir, mas aprendi a conviver com elas, aceitá-las. Olhar no espelho e saber que por dentro eu não sou um cara desfigurado, e que essas cicatrizes me deram a maior prova de amor que alguém pode receber da pessoa amada."

" Nem todos tem essa sorte."

" Tem sim, só basta estar aberto para recebê-la."

" Eu estive esperando por todo esse tempo, longos cinco anos. Esperando, esperando perdoar e poder amar novamente. Eu ainda espero por ele Gui." – Gina sentiu os olhos embaçarem.

" Talvez você possa estranhar, e não aceitar o que vou dizer Gina, mas sinceramente você não amou Harry. Acho que nem chegou a conhecê-lo. Você sempre soube o que ele sentira por Luna."

" Não me fale dela." – disse Gina entre os dentes, tentando manter a calma.

" Falo sim, você desprezou o sentimento que Harry sentia por ela. Quis julgá-lo. O "seu" Harry Potter jamais a trocaria por uma garota como Luna Lovegood. O "seu" Harry era o menino que sobreviveu, o herói, aquele que derrotara Voldemort e trouxera novamente a paz ao mundo. Você estava preocupada demais com as suas perdas, pensou que o sofrimento dos dois os uniria. Mas amar é mais do que apenas idéias e concepções. Ele de fato tentou amá-la mas o amor não se controla. Aposto que todas as noites os pensamentos se voltavam pra ela. Tenho certeza que ele deixara espaços para você preencher, mas infelizmente você só se concentrava no presente. Na realização do seu sonho, da sua vida alienada e pacata com o herói de guerra, esse era o seu final feliz."

" Ele alguma vez te disse alguma coisa?" – disse com a voz um pouco embargada, e secando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

" Não. Nem precisaria, eu a conheço maninha e conheço o amor. Perder um amor é como tirar a própria alma. É uma ferida que não cicatriza."

" Isso quer dizer que nunca vou esquecê-lo, que vou passar a minha vida inteira esperando que ele volte a bater na minha porta."

" Não, você não o ama. Você apenas se iludiu."

" E o que você diz dessa dor no meu peito, essa agonia que parece se intensificara a cada ano que passa? O que me diz disso, Gui?"

" Ao meu ver estamos falando de Potter diferentes. Aquele que você criou e o real."

" Eu estou louca agora." – falou com ironia.

" Não. Mas, você foi muito fundo na sua ilusão. Veja só, se Harry ficasse no estado em que eu fiquei, você ficaria ao lado dele?"

" Sim, é lógico."

" Também acho, mas não seria por amor. Seria por pena, por saber que se fosse ao contrário ele faria o mesmo e pelo mesmo sentimento. Piedade, o amor não se constrói por piedade."

" E o que te faz pensar que Fleur não fez o mesmo?" – perguntou mordaz.

" Bem... por que temos quatro filhos lindos, e pelo menos até agora ela não fugiu atrás de nenhum colega de Beuxbattons." - Gina fechou a cara.

" Não era para eu ter vindo. Já vou." – Gina se levantou.

" Sente-se, Virgínia Molly Weasley. Pare de se comportar como criança. Aceite a realidade, cuide de sua vida, cuide mais de si. É um conselho de irmão. Você tem que se amar para ser amada. Não existe amor desigual. O amor não se mede por que ele é neutro, equilibrado. Você pode amar intensamente, e ser amada da mesma maneira. Pode parecer um bando de baboseiras, mas olha pra mim. Olhe pra Fleur. Não me olhe como seu irmão, me olhe como um homem, um estranho. Eu sou quase um trasgo" – Gui sorriu. – Talvez você ainda achasse bizarro eu lhe dizer o ciúme bobo de sua querida cunhada tem quando saímos juntos. Mesmo sabendo que esse ciúme não seja parte do amor, é apenas uma possessão, mas eu sinto o mesmo em relação a ela. Ela é linda, sempre que um rapaz a cumprimenta eu sinto vontade de matá-lo e medo. Medo de perdê-la para um deles, mas isso tudo passa quando ela olha pra mim. Isso é amor, essa simples troca de olhares me faz perceber o que é o amor. Ele me acalma, acaba com as minhas inseguranças, medos. Eu a amo por saber que ela sente o mesmo."

" E se ela não o amasse."

" Eu me sentiria como todos os caras na presença dela. Admirado, apaixonado, mas não sentiria amor, seria apenas uma obsessão."

" Então eu sou obcecada pelo Harry."

" Mas isso tem cura. E você já passou pela primeira fase dela."

" Talvez eu precise começar uma nova temporada."

" Exatamente, srt. Gina Molly Weasley."

" Acho que essa vai ser a segunda fase, ser a srt. Virgínia Molly Weasley."

" A mulher linda que se tornara aquela namoradeira de Hogwarts."

" Eu nunca fui namoradeira, Gui."

" Não era o que o Rony dizia para a mamãe nas cartas."

" Eu não acredito."

" Pode acreditar."

" Eu preciso ir."

" E o jantar? Onde você vai dormir?"

" Não se preocupe comigo. Aposto que em Paris também existem hotéis. E você já me ajudou o suficiente."

" Então... espero que até breve."

" Pode ter certeza disso. Ainda não vou embora."

" Eu adoraria ser a sua companhia na 'cidade luz'!"

" Maravilha! Preciso de alguém para carregar as minhas sacolas."

" Bem... acho que você precisa de um tempo para refletir, sozinha." – Gui sorriu travesso.

" Que belo irmão hein!"

" Eu sei que ainda não perdi o meu charme. Mas, falando sério, se quiser eu vou com você."

" Não, não precisa. Você vai me achar um tédio. Eu me viro, se me perder eu aparato aqui."

Gina e Gui atravessaram a cozinha. Fleur estava descascando alguma coisa quando ouviu Gina a chamar, até aquele instante as duas mal haviam trocado um "oi".

Gina abraçou, espontaneamente, e deu um beijo na bochecha corada da loira.

" Obrigada, e me perdoe pelo meu jeito." – disse Gina. Fleur assentiu um pouco confusa. A ruiva sorriu e se foi.

O irmãos se despediram com um longo abraço.

NA: Eis, creio eu, o último capítulo em que a Gina ficou se lamentando pelo Harry. Pois, já não era sem tempo. Pode parecer meio nada haver, mas escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo Miracle Drug e Original of the species do U2. São músicas que recomendo.

**Gryeback-** é o mesmo lobisomem que mordeu o Lupin. Está do lado dos comensais.


	8. hide and seek imogen heap

D & G

Esconde-esconde

Antes de ir para França, Gina passou no banco Gringotts e retirou todas as economias que deixara esquecidas até aquele momento. Hospedou-se no Crillon, um dos mais famosos e luxuosos hotéis da França. Se tinha que começar uma nova vida, por que não no melhor hotel de Paris. De uma das janelas do seu quarto podia avistar o museu do Louvre e numa outra a torre Eiffel. Queria aproveitar tudo que a bela cidade luz poderia lhe oferecer. Quem sabe pensaria em passar uma semana ou duas antes de voltar para as responsabilidades de Londres. E se tivesse vontade e um pouco de coragem, usaria o dinheiro do Potter, melhor dizendo o seu dinheiro, já que ainda permaneciam casados o dinheiro era dela também. Suspirou contrariada. 'Por que não conseguia agir como a sua mente mandava, por que ainda agia com o coração e o maldito orgulho?'

00

Draco tinha acabado de sair de uma reunião com os diretores da exposição européia. Indiretamente havia sido chamado de irresponsável, por deixar de cumprir o maldito contrato. A exposição fora aberta ao público as nove horas da manhã, e já havia passado das duas e meia da tarde. Draco se sentia um perfeito idiota andando de um lado para o outro. Péssima idéia de fazer tudo sozinho, deveria ter obrigado Duck a ficar ali e ir logo para casa, para a sua fria e cinza Londres. Todavia achou que daria conta de receber os idiotas do caminhão de transportes, seria coisa de minutos...se eles chegassem no horário.

00

A caminhada até o museu não durou vinte minutos. Comprou a Carte de Musée, um ingresso especial que dá ao visitante o direito de entrar no Louvre em dias diferentes para visitar as alas que não teve tempo para conhecer. Assim que atravessou a roleta de entrada pegou um folheto com o mapa que indicava algumas exposições e suas respectivas salas. Em destaque estava a exposição de novos artistas europeus (alguns ingleses, holandeses, franceses entre outros que tiveram êxito fazendo apresentações independentes) em uma sala no térreo do museu atraiu a atenção de Gina.

00

Três horas e as telas ainda não estavam penduradas no estandarte. Draco já estava entrando em desespero. Ligara para Duck, mas o maldito telefone estava desligado. Esse era um dos momentos em que se perguntava o porquê de não ter jogado tudo para o alto, e a resposta vinha imediatamente como um balde de água fria. 'Sem isso você não tem para onde ir.' No meio do caos e do desespero parava para refletir sobre a sua missão no mundo, qual seria o sentido da sua vida? Bobagens que se acumulavam na sua mente e brotavam nestes breves minutos de ansiedade. Mas não passavam de bobagens, aliás nem acreditava em destino ou coisas do tipo. Acontecia o que tinha que acontecer. Pegou o celular novamente, apertou o pequeno botão verde que automaticamente rediscou para o número de Duck.

00

A sala estava quase vazia poderia observar as telas calmamente. Admirar os traços que não continham magia e mesmo assim tão fascinantes. As exposições começavam com quadros de artistas dos países do interior da Europa. Conforme se ia adentrando a sala, mais próximo dos países litorâneos se ficava. Cada seção transportava o público para um país diferente. Da rusticidade dos artesanatos húngaros às obras de metal alemães. De um extremo a outro se via os mais belos talentos dos cantos mais escusos da Europa. Atravessara para outra seção, estava curiosa desde a entrada para saber o que se apreciava em Londres. Há tanto anos morara lá e mesmo assim nunca teve tempo ou disposição para interagir com o lado artístico da cidade.

Olhava para as pinturas apreciando cada textura, não era uma amante da arte, porém tinha tato para perceber o que era belo. Passou por uma tela feita de vidro, não sabia distinguir o que era mas conforme ia observando achava objetos e formas diferentes. Fixou bem o olhar e viu um reflexo estranhamente conhecido.

00

Draco estava de pé encarando um estande vazio. Gesticulava nervosamente sozinho, com um celular na mão.

" Donald me ouça, onde estão as telas? Você assinou um contrato hoje de manhã."

" Você já comeu hoje cara? Esse mau humor parece fome. Sabe onde eu estou?"

" Eu quero. Essas telas. Aqui. Agora."

" Houve um probleminha. Acalme-se eles vão ligar assim que chegarem. Vá almoçar, ver a torre Eiffel. Os convidados da Any só chegam amanhã. São eles quem nos darão dinheiro meu caro amigo. Meurice será um hotel de segunda para nós depois de amanhã."

" Eu vou embora hoje." – Draco desligou o telefone. Segurou firmemente o celular e ficou alguns segundos tentando digerir o que Duck acabara de falar.

' Houve um probleminha...'

Como poderia caber tanta irresponsabilidade em apenas uma pessoa? Draco sabia que devia muito ao seu amigo irresponsável. O único amigo que tinha. O mundo dá muitas voltas e é verdadeiramente irônico.

Draco colocou o celular no bolso da calça, o sentira vibrar e com um clique desligou. Virou lentamente, se sentia um pouco esgotado e com fome. A raiva consumia o pouco de energia do seu corpo. Escorou seu corpo no estandarte, mas este reclinou deixando Draco sem apoio. Porém antes que algum desastre acontecesse o loiro retomou a posição ereta, ajeitou a gravata e saiu de trás do estandarte da última seção, a que deveria ter os quadros de Duck, e se encaminhou para a saída. Num segundo estandarte da seção inglesa seus pés travaram, e seus olhos fincaram nos longos cabelos de uma ruiva que observava uma tela qualquer, de um autor qualquer. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e se lembrou da voz da caçula Weasley sussurrando ' traidor...' . Mesmo assim continuou estagnado olhando para os cabelos da garota. Nem ao menos sabia se era a ex-grifinória, entretanto se sentia em expectativa. Quando ela puxou os cabelos para trás e se aproximou da tela seus olhos se chocaram através de um caco de vidro.

00

Gina forçou a vista para ter certeza de que não estava enganada. Malfoy... Soltou as mãos do cabelo, colocou algumas mechas por detrás das orelhas e se virou. Bem... era ele mesmo. Desviou o olhar e foi ver o último estandarte. Sabia que não prestaria a atenção em mais nada, e se surpreendeu ao ver que não haviam mais telas. Mesmo assim ficou ali por alguns minutos, não gostaria de encontrá-lo no meio do caminho e deixar transparecer as suas indagações sobre o que levaria Draco Malfoy a uma exposição trouxa em Paris.

00

Draco chegou no hotel em quinze minutos, e durante todo o trajeto não deixou de pensar no que levaria Gina àquela exposição. O mundo conspirava contra ele. 'Com certeza o idiota do Potter estaria por ali. Deveriam estar em uma lua-de-mel ou qualquer coisa do tipo romântico. Era a cara do santo Potter. Que os dois fossem para o inferno, e o maldito do Duck também. Pensando bem, seria um prazer dizer ao Duck que a sua anja ruiva - que apelido grotesco - estava acompanhada do marindinho perfeito dela. Apesar de, felizmente, não o ter visto ele deveria estar por lá, não deveria?' Num momento pensou que gostaria de vê-los juntos. 'Seria hilário a nervosinha Weasley mandando no imbecil do Potter. Aposto como ele a obedece como um cãozinho, babaca e idiota. Merlin! Por que estava perdendo o seu tempo pensando naquele panacas? Aquela Weasley não poderia ter falado com ele daquela maneira e nem de ignorá-lo como fez há poucos minutos. Talvez se sentisse protegida com o Potter perto. Será que ele estava naquela maldita loja assistindo tudo?'

Pagou o táxi e entrou no hotel, Duck estava o esperando na recepção. Draco tentou se desviar de Duck mas este já o tinha visto e seguia em sua direção.

" Malfoy...Malfoy já te falei que o stress deixa rugas horríveis."

" Não se atreva a falar comigo se não tiver aquelas malditas telas em mãos."

" Nas minhas mãos elas não estão. Tá vendo." – Duck estendeu as palmas das mãos.- " Mas com certeza elas já chegaram."

" Bom para você." – disse Draco indo para o elevador.

" Que papo é esse de que você vai embora?"

" Vou voltar pra casa."

" E me deixar aqui, sozinho, solitário nesta imensa cidade cheia de luzes ofuscantes e vermelhas." – disse melancólico.

" Umpft."

" Sabe onde estive hoje?" – disse mudando completamente o tom de voz. Estava agitado e alegre.

" Não me importa."

"No Moulin Rouge, já ouviu falar?"

" Não." – respondeu secamente tentando cortar o assunto, mas qualquer rispidez era repelida por Duck.

" Era o lar das dançarinas de cancã, no século 19, e de Tolousse- Launtrec . Apesar dos séculos ainda se encontram alguns boêmios pela cidade, tudo bem que hoje o grupo é bem menor, mas até que esses franceses são divertidos. Mas na verdade não há nada como as mademoiselles de nossa terra. Sabe que encontrei uma inglesinha muito simpática. Ela e a amiga vieram de férias." – Draco continuava em silêncio.

" Está tão bravo assim comigo?" - Duck perguntou receoso.

" Espero que você tenha uma ótima apresentação. Boa sorte. " – Draco ia fechar a porta quando o pé de Duck impediu.

" Hã... Draco sabe daqueles caras que a Any disse que chegariam amanhã?" – Draco o olhou enviesado. – " Bem.. foi um errinho meu e eles já chegaram e vão fazer uma reunião hoje a noite no Crillon."

" Eu não tenho nada haver com os seus eventos sociais." – falou seriamente.

" Você é meu amigo, o cara por trás de mim. Quero dizer, aquele que me guia, faz as coisas darem realmente certo."

" Não me importa."

" E você vai pode ir, depois, como eu disse é uma pequena reunião, pouquíssima gente. Não vai durar muito. Marca o avião pra mais tarde, não conseguiria passagem agora mesmo."

Draco ficou mudo, sabia que se falasse alguma coisa, magoaria Duck por toda a eternidade. Esse foi um dos momentos mais estranhos de sua vida, tentava evitar machucar alguém.

" Posso passar aqui às sete?" – disse Duck com um sorriso amarelo. Draco fechou os olhos como se contasse de um a cem. Sem responder fechou a porta.

Afrouxou a gravata e jogou o paletó em alguma cadeira, foi até a janela e avistou a torre Eiffel. A cidade era realmente convidativa, conseguia despertar o romantismo em qualquer um, sentiu saudades de Any neste momento. Foi até o telefone e pediu alguma coisa para comer e uma garrafa de uísque. Em quanto esperaria a comida foi ajeitando as malas.

00

Depois de um exaustivo passeio por várias salas do Louvre, e mesmo assim não concluir tudo, decidiu pegar um táxi até o hotel. Quando abriu a porta do quarto se jogou na cama e tirou os sapatos com os pés, e dormiu.

Acordou um pouco de pois da sei e meia, sua barriga pedia por comida. Estava desde o almoço sem nada no estômago.

Foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro para encher a banheira, prendeu o cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça, tirou a roupa e vestiu um roupão do hotel. Foi até a mala e pegou um casaco peacoat e uma saia de veludo e lã trapeada. Durante o banho pensou onde iria, talvez jantasse por ali mesmo ou quem sabe em algum restaurante próximo. Não queria perder tempo, nem ficar parada esperando seus pensamentos vagarem para Harry Potter. Estava ali para uma mudança radical, e se esforçaria ao máximo para realizá-la.

Desceu para o térreo do hotel e viu um grande movimento no restaurante, a decoração estava diferente e pelo que pode perceber teria uma festa. Sentiu-se curiosa, mas estava sozinha e preferiu ir para algum restaurante fora do hotel. Saiu do hotel e sentiu uma brisa gelada passar pelo seu rosto, levantou um pouco a gola do casaco e andou em direção a torre Eiffel.

00

Draco estava mais cordial do que jamais estivera. Tornou-se o anfitrião da festa roubando o cargo de Duck que dava atenção apenas para as socialites e modelos que se faziam presente no evento. Entre um comentário e outro Draco olhava no relógio com demasiada cautela, tinha um vôo para as onze horas. Simpatias a parte, ele manipulava sutilmente os mecenas mostrando ou comentando algumas telas, acrescentando detalhes e honrarias que Duck nem poderia imaginar. Nada além de um acréscimo literário para autentificar a poesia das telas. E assim se realizavam as vendas. Quando se dirigia a sua próxima vítima, ou melhor, outro comprador seus olhos bateram novamente num vulto de cabelos ruivos que atravessarem calmamente do elevador à saída do prédio. ' Não podia ser...' Draco ficou novamente estagnado, não sabia por que Gina o fazia se sentir tão indefeso, ele admitia temer o seu passado e presença da ruiva o tornava parte do seu presente. Parecia que o ódio infantil pelo sangue Weasley voltava a aflorar e se fixar na Sra. Potter. Num breve instante sua mente deu um estalo ' Onde estaria Potter?' Entretanto logo seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo cumprimento de uma morena de lindos olhos azuis, vestindo um tailleur preto com renda, e uma calça.

" Olá, Malfoy." – disse gentilmente.

" Como vai Any?"

N/A: Bem.. eu to com um pouquinho de pressa entaum vou deixar as reviews pra depois.


	9. Chapter 9

D & G 

Draco acordou com um rosto feminino descansado em seu peito, e as pernas enroladas entre um emaranhado de outras pernas e o lençol de seda. ' Droga!' Pensou assim que olhou para a bela face da mulher ao seu lado.

Perdera o vôo.

" Bom dia." – disse Any com um sorriso angelical no rosto.

" Dadas as circunstâncias uma ótima manhã." – mentiu Draco, olhando para o corpo seminu de sua acompanhante.

" Você sabe como fazer uma mulher feliz em plena manhã. Sem maquiagem, sem espelho, e nem se quer um pente. Mon Dieu, por que eu deixo você me ver assim?" – sorriu encantada com o cavalheirismo de Draco.

" Você sabe que não precisa disso." – deu um rápido beijo e encarou os olhos da morena. – " Vamos pedir o café da manhã?"

" Depois..." – aproximou-se do rosto de Draco e o beijou carinhosamente encerrando o assunto.

00

Gina se espreguiçou e desligou a TV, mais um dos vícios que não conseguia dominar. Empurrou o lençol com os pés, passou as mãos no rosto e ficou mais alguns minutos deitada refletindo sobre o dia anterior e o seu retorno para Londres. Lembrou-se de Cathy, a amiga deveria estar louca a sua procura. Sentou-se na cama, fez um movimento circular com o pescoço tentando criar coragem para se levantar. Antes de escovar os dentes, ou fazer qualquer uma de suas atividades matinais pegou o telefone.

" Poderia falar com Catherine ?"

" É a própria, pois não?"

" Gostaria de encomendar algumas desculpas, seria possível?"

" Quem...Gina? Nossa! Sua louca, me deixou preocupada, percorri todos os hospitais e delegacias dessa cidade a sua procura. Bati na porta de todos os seu vizinhos, quase dei parte de um seqüestro, sua...sua..."

" Irresponsável, má educada, idiota.. pode dizer, eu mereço."

" Onde você está, ou com quem você está?"

" Não comece. Eu estou em Paris, vim visitar o meu irmão mais velho, o Gui."

" E como ele está?"- perguntou com a voz maliciosa.

" Bem, feliz e casado."

" Que bom pra ele. E como vai o clima aí em Paris?"- disse bruscamente mudando de assunto.

" Aconchegante. Acho que em uma semana de caminhada eu possa conhecer metade da cidade."

" Eu posso te levar na igreja de Notre Dame, é linda e a Sacre Creur então... Em que hotel você está?"

" Crillon."

" O que? Não sabia que te pagava tão bem."

" O meu irmão tá me ajudando, e eu tinha uma parte da minha herança."

" Seu irmão é ministro ou astro de rock? O Crillon, céus!"

" Sem drama. Meu irmão trabalha para muitas pessoas."

" Ele é traficante?"

" É sério, ele trabalha com relações internacionais." – Gina fez uma careta ao inventar algo tão ilógico.

" Melhor assim, pensei que sua família pertencia a alguma máfia."

" E como vão as vendas?"

" Você não poderia perguntar sobre a minha vida? Como eu estou, com que estou ou coisas que as amigas perguntam umas para as outras quando ficam distantes tanto tempo?"

" Desculpe. Como vai a sua vida amorosa?"

" Um tédio. Mas como você puxou o assunto das vendas, eu fiz um contrato com uma grif nova."

" Que griff? Você pesquisou o mercado? Tem alguma garantia de eu vai dar certo?"

" Opa, opa essa loja é minha, está sob minha responsabilidade. E você está em Paris, no Crillon, e nem pense em me dar sermão. É uma griff nova como eu te falei, e eles também estão preocupados com a aceitação no mercado. Portanto vão investir pesado na publicidade, aproveitando uma exposição que tá rolando ai em Paris."

" Peraí, do que você está falando. Exposição...grif nova...qual a ligação, Catherine."

" Para de falar como se estivesse me avaliando. Essa griff fez uma coleção baseada nas artes plásticas. Se tudo der certo no final da estação vai ter um mega desfile promocional."

" Mas.. mas... isso são meras especulações. Como você pode confiar e investir em algo assim? E se não der certo?"

" Nós não vamos falir por causa disso. E já que você está por aí vá até lá ver a exposição. Se for boa estamos bem, se não... é acreditar que você possa estar enganada."

"Onde fica essa exposição? E qual o tema?"

" Peraí, tá anotado em algum lugar...aqui! Louvre, tem alguma coisa haver com a exposição de um tal...Kurt Donald."

" Eu estive lá ontem. E não vi destaque nenhum para esse sr. Donald.."

" Você não procurou direito. E tanto faz o que você entende de arte? Existem caras que pagam milhões por uns borrões na tela. Por que não pagariam para terem cada uma delas estampadas num vestido ou camisa? ."

" Catherine..."

" Pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Virgínia. E agora eu tenho que ir, não estou vagabundando em Paris. Preciso trabalhar."

" Cathy, peraí o meu número caso você queira me consultar antes de fazer alguma besteira."

" Besteira? Eu que fugi..."

" Ok, ok. Liga pra mim se tiver saudades." – Gina sorriu sem saber que era correspondida do outro lado da linha.

" Se cuida, até."

Gina estava com a cabeça mais leve, tirou o pijama e entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente. Tomaria café no restaurante e depois voltaria ao Louvre procuraria a tal exposição do tal Kurt Donald.

Draco já estava vestido há dez minutos e esperava por Any. Ligou a tv e ficou passando os canais até a morena aparecer.

" Já podemos ir." – disse Any recém saída do banheiro.

" Você está perfeita." – disse se aproximando sedutoramente.

" Não podemos nos atrasar." – ronronou no ouvido de Draco.

" Aposto que o Duck ainda não acordou."

" Mas nós não podemos nos atrasar, querido, temos vários acordos a cumprir."

" Você venceu, vamos sair logo desse quarto." – disse enquanto beijava o pescoço da morena.

" Você vai precisar passar no seu hotel?"

" Acho que sim."

" Tudo bem." – disse desanimada.

" O que foi?"

" Nada vamos logo."

Draco não pensava no que sentia perto de Any, apenas se fazia presente sendo atencioso, amigável, uma boa companhia. Quando se sentia sozinho gostava de estar com ela. Era uma mulher inteligente, bonita, determinada e tinha um estilo finamente próprio. havia momentos em que realmente levava a sério as palavras de Duck. Mas seria mesmo a hora de deixar sua vidinha de solteiro e se unir a uma mulher com tantas qualidades? Pois se Any fizesse um teste para a mulher perfeita, ela passaria com graça e louvor, mas por que tanta relutância em aceitar de fato essa união? Ouviu a sineta do elevador tocar, e o barulho das portas se abrindo, revelando ninguém menos que a ruiva de seus pesadelos.

" Draco. Vamos?" – disse Any indicando o elevador.

Automaticamente entrou no elevador. Any deu bom dia para Gina que retribuiu com um aceno. Draco sentiu a raiva brotar novamente, não ficaria constrangido na presença de uma Weasley. Encostou e a fitou, Any olhava para o ponteiro indicando o andar, Gina permanecia inerte. Gina passou as mãos no cabelo, cobrindo o rosto. Em segundos o elevador parou no andar do térreo. Any saiu e Draco deu espaço para Gina passar a sua frente. Gina o ultrapassou rapidamente com as mão no bolso do casaco, indo direto para o restaurante.

Separou-se de Any assim que ela entrou no táxi, em segundos outro táxi parou a sua frente. Entrou no carro e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios ' Onde estará o Santo Potter?'.

**N/a: **Eu admito esse cap tá muito chato. Mas o próximo tá um pouquinho melhor. Eu realmente deveria me envergonhar de postar esse cap, mas amanhã tento postar outro.


End file.
